Mamoritai
by Domi08
Summary: Quand un mystérieux inconnu infiltre le quotidien et le coeur de Subaru Shibutani. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Et un second OS pour ma Ruumi J'ai fais de mon mieux alors bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et je sortais à peine du travail. Mes journées se résumaient à me lever le matin, boire mon café, me doucher, travailler et revenir en sens inverse pour me retrouver dans mon lit. Je m'étais habitué à ce train de vie monotone, enfin je m'y étais résigné. L'agence dans laquelle je travaillais était assez stricte à propos de notre vie privée, et ne nous laissait pas beaucoup de liberté. C'était le prix de la célébrité et de notre engagement. Ainsi, tous les jours, je rentrais chez moi et m'engouffrais dans ma solitude. Un léger vent s'abattit sur mon visage, je frissonnai et serrai ma veste contre moi en rentrant la tête. Je me hâtais, je ne tenais pas à tomber malade. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, nous étions en plein enregistrement de notre nouvel album et une voix pâteuse était exclue. J'entrai finalement dans le hall de mon immeuble, et relevai mon courrier. Il y avait deux lettres, une facture de téléphone, et probablement une lettre de mes parents, l'émetteur ne figurait pas. J'entrai dans mon appartement et me déchaussai. Il était inutile de signaler mon retour, personne ne me répondrait et je n'aimais pas parler dans le vide. Je déposai mon courrier sur la table de cuisine, et me saisis de mon verre avant de le remplir de ma boisson préférée. Les canettes étaient couvertes de bactéries, je préférais siroter ma bière de cette façon. Après quelques goulées, je reposai mon verre et me décidai à ouvrir cette lettre anonyme. Cela m'étonnait de ma mère, elle était assez consciencieuse et oubliait rarement ce genre de chose. Je pris un couteau et ouvris délicatement l'enveloppe. Je dépliais une simple feuille A4, je ne comprenais pas ce que je lisais. Quelques mots étaient imprimés au centre et les relisais plusieurs fois.<p>

_« Je t'aime...m'aimes tu en retour ? »_

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, je pensai à une mauvaise blague et la jetai sur la table. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un tour de Maru, il devait s'attendre à voir un changement d'humeur de ma part, ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. Parfois, je ne le suivais pas, nous n'étions pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Cette fois ci était un exemple, et je lui en toucherai un mot. Il savait que je n'aimais pas plaisanter à ce sujet et il allait me devoir des excuses. Je n'avais plus faim, j'étais fatigué et me décidai à aller m'allonger.

* * *

><p>J'étais dans le couloir et percevais déjà les voix de mes amis. Hina essayait de faire comprendre à Shota et Ryo son point de vue. Ces trois gars avaient un sacré caractère et j'évitais de m'y frotter. La plupart du temps, je laissais les autres se charger d'eux. Je n'aimais pas les conflits, je préférai me taire et attendre que ça se passe. J'entrai dans la pièce et saluai tout le monde. Je me sentais déjà mieux, avoir mes amis près de moi me réchauffait le cœur et j'en oubliais mes soucis. Cependant, je devais parler à Maru à propos de la lettre de la veille. Il était assis dans le fauteuil du coin, et lisait un manga hentai. Je souriais, j'avais reconnu ce manga de loin pour l'avoir lu moi même.<p>

- Dis, je peux te parler ?

- Euh vas y.

- C'était pas drôle.

- Bah j'ai rien dis, forcément !

- Baka, je te parle de ta lettre ! C'était nul. En plus tu sais que..

- Attends attends ! Quelle lettre ? Je ne t'ai rien écrit !

- Oh. Désolé alors.

Je le laissais et m'orientais vers le vestiaire pour me changer. Il n'était vraiment pas l'auteur de cette lettre, il niait l'avoir écrite, il pensait donc qu'elle était manuscrite. Or, ce que j'avais reçu était imprimé. Je réfléchissais sur l'identité de la personne, et me rendis compte que seuls ma famille et mes amis connaissaient mon adresse. J'avais bien quelques amies, mais elles étaient toutes en couple à ma connaissance. Il s'agissait alors d'un gars de l'agence, impossible que ce soit un de mes amis de l'extérieur. Je me listais en tête les potentiels suspects, membres des Kanjas, d'Arashi, de Tokio, NEWS, quelques juniors... et décomptais les personnes déjà en couple. J'ouvris mon casier tout en cogitant et quelque chose tomba à mes pieds. Je baissai les yeux et vit une enveloppe que je ramassai. Même scénario que la veille, il n'y avait pas d'émetteur et quelques phrases étaient inscrites.

« _Ta voix et ta personnalité m'ont envoûté. J'aimerai t'avouer en face mes sentiments, mais je ne veux pas que notre amitié en souffre si tu me rejetais. Accepterais-tu de répondre à mes questions ? Aimes-tu les hommes ? Pourrais tu sortir avec un homme ? Si la réponse est oui, chiffonne la feuille, sinon déchire la, et dans les deux cas, met la à la poubelle. Merci._ »

Je relisais plusieurs fois et en concluais que quelqu'un m'aimait vraiment. Qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, peu m'importait, je ne désirais que ça, me sentir aimer. Mon cœur commençait déjà à s'emballer, qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Je froissais la feuille et comme demandé je la déposais dans la corbeille. Je souriais, c'était originale comme déclaration, j'étais pressé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Autour de moi, tous devenaient des amants potentiels, cela devenait gênant. Mon esprit tant soit peu pervers ôtait à chacun leurs vêtements laissant place à l'imagination de leurs corps nus. Peut être cherchait il mon âme sœur à travers le désir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me tenais devant mes amis et si mon corps réagissait, je ne saurai comment l'expliquer. Shota était appuyé contre la table et discutait encore avec Hina. Peut être s'agissait il de lui ? Après tout, nous faisions beaucoup de fan-service ensemble, il aurait pu développer des sentiments pour moi. Il fallait que je mène ma petite enquête et teste mes prétendants. Yasu était donc le premier, je m'étais approché de lui et avais entouré sa taille de mon bras. Il s'était retourné et semblait troublé. Si c'était lui, j'étais doué. Une main s'empara de mon poignet et retira doucement ma prise de la taille de Shota. Il m'écarta de lui et se serra contre son dos entourant sa taille de ses bras, comme si de rien était. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Maru venait de me dégager royalement sans que cela ne choque personne. Il s'était montré discret et possessif et Shota avait retrouvé le sourire. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ces deux là étaient ensemble. J'avais percé leur secret mais je m'étais trompé de personne. Toutefois, cette offensive me permettait d'en éliminer deux de ma liste.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé normalement, je m'étais mis au chant, et nous avions trouvé le titre de notre nouvel album. Au vestiaire, Yoko avait proposé de sortir boire un verre, et nous étions tous partant. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous n'étions pas sorti ensemble nous amuser. Ryo et Tacchon enchaînaient les verres, Hina, You et moi parions sur celui qui finirait bourré le premier. J'avais perdu en misant sur Tacchon et je m'étais fais aspergé d'eau le visage. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, nous avions rit et je m'étais éclipsé pour me rendre aux toilettes. Maru commençait lui aussi à se mettre dans l'ambiance et nous faisait ses galéjades. Shota me fit signe de l'attendre et me rejoignit.

- Baru-chan... tu as deviné ne ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour tout à l'heure … enfin, tu avais l'air songeur ! Et Ryu n'a pas été très discret...

- Ryu ?

- MARU ! Je...

- Je te taquine ! Oui j'ai compris pour vous deux tout à l'heure. Et si tu viens m'en parler, c'est que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache non ?

- Hm... s'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis ! Mais ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? Je n'avais jamais rien remarqué !

- Ca ne fait pas si longtemps, presque deux mois.

- Quand même... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai le secret.

- Merci Baru-chan !

- De rien, félicitations à vous deux.

Je souriais, je ne me serais jamais douté de leur relation sans mon admirateur secret. La soirée finie, je regagnais mon appartement et m'allongeais dans le sofa. J'étais fatigué et l'alcool n'avait rien arrangé. J'étais sur le point de me déshabiller pour me coucher, lorsque je défis mon portable de ma poche. Il affichait un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu. Si ma vue ne me trahissait pas, il datait de plusieurs heures. La soirée commençait à peine, mais avec tout le bruit que nous faisions et l'agitation, je ne l'avais pas sentit vibrer. Je désactivais le verrouillage, et lisais le message. C'était lui, il avait abandonné les lettres pour les textos ce soir.

« Je suis content, j'ai peut être une chance. »

Il m'aimait, et espérait que je réponde à ses attentes. Je devais réfléchir, je ne devais pas me lancer dans une relation sans rien éprouver. Ma petite vie prenait un tournant et j'aspirais à un peu de bonheur. Le solitaire que j'étais, avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour la redynamiser. Les aventures sans lendemain ne m'intéressaient plus depuis un moment. Mais devais-je me jeter dans les bras du premier venu ? Mon téléphone toujours dans les mains, je regardais l'écran et divaguais. Soudain, une vibration me sortit de mes pensées et un nouveau message était affiché. Il venait de Tacchon, c'était une surprise de le savoir encore éveillé avec tout ce qu'il avait picolé.

« J'ai envie de toiiii ! J'en ai marre de devoir te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher ! Mais si tu sais qui je suis... tu vas sûrement me dire que tu veux rester mon ami ! »

La soirée devenait vraiment intéressante, ce baka venait de se dévoiler sans le savoir. Il avait oublié de masquer son numéro, je pouvais remercier Ryo de l'avoir entraîner dans cette beuverie. Ainsi c'était lui... Tacchon... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à lui. Comme moi, il était plutôt solitaire et sa vie privée se résumer à manger et dormir. Sauf que pour lui, cela était plus que vital. Il nous surprenait toujours avec la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait et la rapidité à laquelle il s'endormait. Aussi, il était beau, il avait un corps magnifique. Récemment, il avait même paru dans le Anan, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sexy. Et cet homme me voulait. Je me levai et pris un cadre entre mes mains. C'était une photo de nous sept, et il était à ma droite s'appuyant sur mon épaule. Nous étions plutôt bien assortis malgré notre différence de taille. Dans ma tête, les questions se bousculaient, je voulais essayer mais est ce que je prenais la bonne décision ? En tout cas, je ne répondis pas à son message, je voulais savoir si le lendemain, il se souviendrait. Comme je m'y étais attendu, il était arrivé en retard et ne semblait pas se rappeler de sa bévue. Il s'était même assis en toute innocence à ma gauche. Seulement, je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, et je ne pouvais plus le voir en simple ami. Dès lors où j'avais reçu ce message, mon cœur s'était mis à l'aimer. Inconsciemment, j'avais penché ma tête contre son épaule et inhalais sa fragrance. C'était agréable et mes yeux s'étaient fermés pour en apprécier l'instant. Je le sentais se crisper, il devenait nerveux à cause de moi. Puis, je décidai de me lever, je me demandais s'il avait déposé une nouvelle lettre dans mon casier. Je marchais en direction du vestiaire et ne m'étais pas retourné. Si je lui avais sourit, il se serait douté de quelque chose. J'entrai dans la pièce et surpris Maru et Shota en train de s'embrasser. Les petits menteurs n'étaient donc pas partis voir le planning. Ils s'étaient séparés rapidement et m'adressèrent un sourire gêné avant de déguerpir. Je les surprenais deux fois en deux jours, ils devraient se montrer plus prudent s'ils ne tenaient pas à être démasqués. Je sortis de mes pensées, et explorais mon casier. J'avais eu une bonne intuition, une enveloppe était à l'intérieur. Je dépliais le papier et lut ses paroles.

« _Je pensais que te parler de cette façon serait facile, mais sans briser mon anonymat, rien n'est possible. Veux-tu savoir qui je suis ? J'appréhende ce moment alors ne me rejette pas ne ? Réponds moi ci dessous et glisse la feuille sous les casiers s'il te plaît. _»

Je regardais autour de moi et pris un stylo. Ma réponse était toute trouvée et notais ces quelques mots : « Je sais déjà qui tu es. » Je souriais bêtement et ajoutais « Viens chez moi ce soir. ». J'imaginais sa réaction en lisant ma réplique, il allait blêmir et se poser des tas de questions . Cela m'amusait mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à patienter. Bientôt, je le rassurerai et nous commencerons à construire quelque chose ensemble. Quand bien même, notre histoire venait à échouer, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter parce que jamais je ne le rejetterai. Il faisait partie des kanjani8, de ma seconde famille. Je chassais mon sourire niais et vérifiais qu'on ne voyait pas la feuille dépasser avant de rejoindre mes camarades. Tous étaient déconcentrés, en fin de journée, nous étions en week-end et ils frétillaient d'impatience. J'étais aussi exalté qu'eux, je réservais à Tacchon une délicieuse soirée. Les heures défilèrent, et le moment de se doucher était arrivé. Nous avions travaillé les chorégraphies et nos corps étaient en sueur. J'étais épuisé, je ne pensais pas que notre manager nous ferait danser aujourd'hui. Il avait dû voir qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre de nous que des efforts physiques. J'espérais que cela ne nuise pas à mes plans. Une fois mes affaires rassemblées, je saluais mes amis et regagnais mes pénates. Le temps passait, et Tacchon n'était toujours pas venu. Je regardais l'heure tardive et me fit à l'idée qu'il se dérobait. Peut être avait il prit peur ? Je fermais les lumières et me dirigeait vers mon lit quand soudain j'entendis taper légèrement à la porte. J'allumais de nouveau les lumières et allai ouvrir mollement la porte. Il se tenait devant moi, son visage n'exprimait rien, il attendait que je le fasse entrer. Une fois au salon, il resta debout et prit la parole.

- Je... dis moi quelque chose...

- Te dire quoi ? Je pense que c'est clair.

- Non... je ne sais même pas si tu..

Je voulais me montrer sûr de moi, mais mon manège avait assez duré. Je le faisais souffrir et je ne pouvais plus me le permettre. Je m'approchai de lui, et sur la pointe des pieds, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

- Baru... depuis le temps que j'attends ça...

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi ne ?

- Oui... je t'aime.

- Hm je crois que moi aussi Tacchon.

A son tour, il m'embrassa et me serra contre lui. Mon cœur s'emballait, le baiser s'enflammait et nos langues se mêlaient ensemble. Ses mains me caressaient le dos et s'aventuraient légèrement le long de mes flancs. J'avais envie de le sentir sous moi, il m'excitait et sa chaleur me rendait fou. Mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise et lui fit tomber ses vêtements les uns après les autres suivis des miens. Je l'amenais à ma chambre sans me séparer de ses lèvres si appétissantes et le fit basculer sur mon lit. Le désir avait déjà submergé nos corps, nous étions enlacés et notre baiser était passionné. Mes mains effleuraient son torse et mes doigts titillaient ses tétons. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, son entrejambe était durci et son bassin bougeait de lui même. Je me saisis de son membre et le masturbais légèrement. Il mit fin au baiser et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. J'en profitais pour explorer son torse et ma langue taquina ses tétons. Il n'en pouvait plus, il repoussait ma tête m'incitant à arrêter mais je descendis vers l'objet de mes désirs. J'arrêtais mes mouvements de la main, et le léchais sensuellement avant de le prendre en bouche. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je ferai cela à notre Tacchon, ce qui nous arrivait était incroyable. Je m'amusais à lui arracher des râles de plaisir, je donnais des coups de langues et le suçai lascivement. Il ne tenait plus, j'accélérais le rythme et il se libéra dans ma bouche. Je recrachais et remontai pour l'embrasser. Je lui présentais ensuite mes doigts afin qu'il les humidifie. On se souriait, l'un comme l'autre commencions à réaliser ce que nous faisions. Après quelques minutes de regards intenses, Tacchon amena ma main au bas de ses reins et leva la tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt et le baiser prit fin. Il essayait de se détendre et lorsque j'y ajoutais un second doigt, il se plaignit de douleur. Je cherchais à le rassurer mais il détournait le regard et serrait les dents. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'était estompée et me mis en place. Je lui levai les jambes et commençai à entrer en lui. Il tenait fermement les draps et fermait les yeux. Il souffrait, cette partie de la relation ne m'avait jamais paru aussi désagréable. Je me retenais de bouger, et attendais de voir son visage se détendre. Un petit mouvement du bassin me signala qu'il était prêt, et entamai des va et vient. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémissait. J'accélérais mes coups de hanches et faisais de mon mieux pour lui prodiguer le plus de plaisir. Je me saisis à nouveau de son sexe et le masturbais tout en continuant à me mouvoir en lui. Je me perdais et accélérai de nouveau touchant sa prostate. Un cri de jouissance me fit perdre définitivement pied, et je répétais plusieurs fois le même geste. Il me prévint que sa fin approchait et tout deux jouîmes en même temps dans un long râle de satisfaction. Je me retirais doucement et vint m'allonger à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers moi et vint poser sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Son bras m'encerclait la taille et son souffle chaud me chatouillait le cou.

- Tu étais parfait...

- Toi aussi tu l'étais mon Tacchon...

- Je t'aime Baru, je veux être avec toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Tacchon, je veux et vais te protéger.

Je le sentis sourire, le bonheur avait frappé à notre porte et je ferai tout pour honorer cette chance. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le haut de son crâne, je m'endormis paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

Un an. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que Dashi et moi sortions ensemble. Depuis ce fameux jour, ma vie n'était plus la même. Désormais, sur ma table de cuisine étaient posés deux verres, dans la salle de bain, deux brosses à dents trônaient dans deux gobelets et dans la boîte aux lettres, mon courrier était mêlé au sien. En effet, nous avions emménagé ensemble pour profiter du peu de temps libre que nous avions. Après le travail, je n'étais plus seul, et ne me couchais plus à peine rentré. De plus, j'avais avec moi un cordon bleu qui ne me laissait plus me mal-nourrir. Finalement, il était mon rayon de soleil, et malgré ce que je pensais, il n'était pas un grand pantouflard. Tacchon aimait qu'on sorte en boîte à deux, manger au restaurant, se faire un bowling, des ballades, il cherchait à nous construire le plus de souvenirs. Grâce à lui, j'avais retrouvé la joie de vivre et j'avais découvert l'amour. Plus jeune, je ne m'y étais pas franchement intéressé, pour moi la musique et mes potes étaient plus important. Je fréquentais des filles, mais jamais rien de sérieux, puis j'ai eu quelques aventures avec des hommes. Seulement, je n'avais jamais eu de relation aussi longue et passionné avec quelqu'un comme j'avais avec Tacchon. D'ailleurs, quelques semaines après notre mise en couple, je l'avais annoncé à nos amis, contrairement à Maru et Shota qui préféraient rester dans l'ombre. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous devions nous cacher devant eux, nous nous faisions tous confiance, donc cela ne risquait pas de s'ébruiter. J'avais eu raison et cela avait amené Maru et Shota à enfin se dévoiler. Tout comme moi, mes amis avaient été surpris et leur en avaient voulu pour leur manque de confiance. Nous les avions bien enquiquiné avec ça et leur cachotterie leur avait coûté un restau pour tous.

Je me trouvais dans une librairie en ce jour si important, pourquoi ? Tout simplement, je voulais recréer cette ambiance énigmatique. Je voulais amener Tacchon à moi par le biais de petits mots comme il s'y était pris avec moi pour m'aborder. Après l'achat du papier effectué, je continuai mes emplettes avant de rentrer à l'appart pour préparer ma petite soirée. Exclusivement, nous avions pris une journée de congé pour notre anniversaire, et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous retrouver au soir à 19h à la maison. Nous avions passé le début de journée ensemble, mais lui et moi avions des choses de prévues pour cet après midi. Je me doutais qu'il était en quête d'un cadeau pour moi, et sans doute devait-il croire que je ferai de même. Il avait en partie raison, sauf que moi, son cadeau je l'avais déjà, il ne me restait que cette petite soirée à organiser. Dashi-kun aimait les moments de tendresse, les câlins, ce qui m'avait une fois de plus étonné. Comme quoi, pour vraiment connaître les gens, il fallait vivre avec eux. Ainsi, j'allai faire ressortir mes talents et me montrer très romantique. Je me dirigeai donc chez le fleuriste, où j'y achetai une trentaine de roses rouges. Non pas que j'allais lui offrir, ou peut être une lors du repas pour mettre sur la table mais j'allai utiliser les pétales pour l'amener à chaque petit mot que je lui aurais laissé. Satisfait de mes achats, je passai chez le traiteur prendre ce que je lui avais réservé et regagnai la maison. Je ne m'étais pas risqué à cuisiner pour éviter toute catastrophe de dernière minute. De plus, je n'aurai pas été capable de lui concocter son plat préféré, tandis que là, je le tenais entre les mains. Après deux aller-retour entre la voiture et l'appart, tout était enfin à disposition pour finaliser ma surprise. Il était 17h30, il ne me restait plus très longtemps, je me mis donc à écrire les petits messages. Cela n'était pas aussi simple que prévu, je ne trouvais pas les bons mots, ceux qui lui feraient battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Une demi heure était passée, et j'achevais le dernier mot. Il ne me restait plus qu'à les disposer en un parcours dans l'appartement. Je plaçais le premier à l'entrée, puis le second sur le petit meuble à l'entrée du salon, un autre sur la table de cuisine, puis sur la table si bien parée du salon et finis par accrocher le dernier sur la porte de la chambre. C'était déjà une grande chose de faite, il ne me restait plus qu'à semer les pétales de roses d'une lettre à l'autre. J'étais plutôt fier de mon travail, c'était une première pour moi et je trouvais ça excitant et amusant à réaliser. Je regardais autour de moi, et tout me semblait en ordre. Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre pour en sortir mon costume noir et ma chemise blanche. J'allai lui jouer le grand jeu, et cela commençait à m'inquiéter, peut être en faisais-je trop ? En tout cas, j'étais entré sous la douche et me détendais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Après quelques minutes, je finis par en sortir et enfilai mes affaires. Je me séchai les cheveux pour être plus présentable, me coiffai et me parfumai. J'étais prêt, je sortis de la salle de bain, et filai dans la chambre. A travers le miroir, je m'observais et me critiquais moi même. Je ne me trouvais pas très séduisant, ma silhouette était bien trop fine à mon goût, mais je m'étais mis sous mon plus beau jour pour Dashi. Il méritait que je fasse des efforts, jamais je ne le remercierai assez d'avoir osé m'avouer ses sentiments. Qui plus est, d'une façon si originale. Un an plus tôt, je n'aurai jamais cru que notre couple fonctionnerait aussi bien, et que je serai devenu l'homme que je suis. C'est à dire, un homme épanoui dans son travail et dans son couple. J'étais épris de lui, et ça me menait à faire toutes ces choses si mièvres. Je ne regrettais pourtant pas, c'était si bon d'avoir ce sentiment de plénitude. Je regardai ma montre, et vit qu'il était 18h54, j'étais pile dans les temps. Je me saisis de la bouteille de vin d'un bon cru achetée pour l'occasion, et m'essayai au bout du lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'attendre, mais je n'aimais pas patienter. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai son numéro, il fallait que je sache s'il était bientôt de retour.

- Oui chéri?

- Je suis rentré, tu es bientôt là toi?

- Hum je suis dans la rue, je serai là dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord, dépêche toi, j'ai hâte de t'embrasser mon cœur.

- Oui oui! Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- Je t'attends.

- A tout de suite!

Je devenais de plus en plus nerveux. Mes mains devenaient moites, je les frottais sur le lit et prenais de grandes respirations pour me calmer. J'étais plus stressé qu'avant un concert, mais il était LA personne de mon cœur, je ne voulais commettre aucune erreur. Pourtant, je savais que ce serait impossible et qu'il était inconcevable de tout prévoir. Je me persuadais que tout irait bien puis entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un « Tadaima ». Je souris, il était là, bientôt il serait dans mes bras. Je continuais de respirer le plus calmement possible et me l'imaginais découvrir tout ça. Comme je m'y attendais, aucun cris de joie, juste un wow de surprise à l'entrée. Mon premier message lui souhaitait simplement bon retour à la maison. Les autres le mettaient en quelques sorte dans l'ambiance, et l'amenaient à moi le cœur ouvert. Après quelques minutes interminables, je vis la porte s'entrouvrir et le laisser entrer. Je gardais ma position se voulant sexy, la bouteille à la main, mais mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il se tenait devant moi, habillé également d'un costume, la veste ouverte, dévoilant sa chemise et sa cravate. Il était magnifique, j'aimais beaucoup le voir vêtu de cette façon. Je déposai la bouteille sur le lit et me levai m'approchant de lui. Nos visages étaient si proches qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas céder à ses lèvres. Mais je parvins tout de même à lui décrocher quelques mots.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon Dashi.

- Tout ça, c'est merveilleux... Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon chéri.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il scellait nos lèvres dans un fervent baiser. Nous nous étions ensuite enlacé et avions rejoint le salon, là où la table dressée nous attendait. Je le fis asseoir à sa place, et l'embrassai une fois de plus. Il me lançait son sourire gêné, nous étions fins assis l'un en face de l'autre pour un dîner romantique. Je lui souris à mon tour et il prit la parole.

- Je pensais que tu m'inviterais dans un bon restaurant, alors je m'étais bien habillé.

- Oh. Je..

- Je suis content d'avoir eu cette idée, j'aurai eu l'air de quoi sinon ! C'est vraiment fantastique. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Merci !

- C'était le but ! Si ça te plaît, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi Dashi.

- Aaah ! Mais je t'aime !

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

Après avoir débouché la bouteille, je lui servis un verre de vin ainsi qu'à moi, et nous trinquâmes à notre amour. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, je me levai et emmenai nos deux assiettes en cuisine pour nous servir l'entrée. Tel un serveur, je lui déposai son assiette devant lui et l'embrassai en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Vint ensuite le moment de servir le plat principal, et j'attendais de voir son expression. Au menu, plat italien, son préféré et il allait se régaler. Lorsque je lui présentai son assiette, il releva aussitôt la tête vers moi complètement stupéfait. Il sourit et déposa ses baguettes pour s'emparer de sa fourchette. Je m'étais assis, et le regardait apporter à sa bouche sa première bouchée. Il mâcha et fit de grand yeux en laissant échapper un « Délicieuuux ». Je soupirais de soulagement et manger à mon tour cette savoureuse nourriture. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, nous mangions, et nous discutions timidement. Dans ce genre de situation, on préférait garder le silence, et parler nous rendait nerveux par peur de briser ce moment magique. Durant le repas, je l'avais dévoré des yeux, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ses petites mimiques, son sourire, ses grains de beautés sur ses joues rougies, il était si beau. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu passer autant de temps auprès de lui, sans n'avoir jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Mon cœur était tellement replié sur lui même, qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Heureusement, lorsque je compris que c'était lui l'auteur de ces lettres, qu'il s'était réveillé. En fait, je n'attendais que lui et comme je me le suis promis après notre première nuit, je veillerai à le rendre heureux. Nous étions à présent au dessert, un tiramisu pour finir en beauté le repas. C'était très bon et Dashi avait l'air d'apprécier, mais il posa subitement sa cuillère.

- Su-chan ?

- Euh oui...

- Je...toute l'après midi, j'ai cherché un cadeau pour toi mais rien ne me paraissait assez bien. Puis... j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, je...

- Dashi...

- Non laisse moi finir chéri... Su-chan... veux-tu m'épouser ?

La cuillère encore dans la main, je la posai et restais bouche bée. Moi qui pensais qu'il ferait quelques boutiques et finirait par m'acheter un chapeau, ou encore un de mes CD préférés... je tombais des nues. Je rêvais, il me demandait en mariage, vraiment. Que devais-je répondre ? Il était bien entendu question d'un mariage blanc, mais se considérer en tant qu'époux, c'était différent du statut de petit ami. Je l'aimais, mais étais je prêt à cela ? A son tour, il m'avait surpris, et sans le savoir, je lui avais créé le climat parfait pour une demande. La vie était étrange, le destin y était-il pour quelque chose lui aussi ? Mes yeux s'étaient légèrement brouillés, et après m'être remis de mes émotions, je levai la tête vers lui et lui donnai enfin sa réponse.

- Oui... oui je le veux Dashi.

- Aah tu m'as fais peur ! Laisse moi te mettre ta bague s'il te plaît...

Je le laissais faire et le regardais. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue et il n'arrêtait pas de sourire nerveusement. J'essayais de mon côté de calmer ma respiration, je sentais mon sang battre dans mes tempes.

- Je... tu avais quelque chose pour moi, peut être ?

Mon cadeau me semblait bien ridicule à présent. Je nous avais réservé deux places pour le concert des V6, et j'étais parvenu à rencontrer Go Morita. Pendant notre entrevu, j'avais réussi à le persuader de passer une soirée avec Dashi. Ainsi, le lendemain du concert, Dashi passerait la soirée avec son idole préféré, celui qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans l'agence. Je savais que cela lui ferait plaisir mais après sa demande, ça me paraissait presque déplacé.

- Hm... excuse moi, ce n'est pas grand chose à côté de ton 'cadeau'...

- Mais non... ne t'inquiète pas, alors il est où ?

- Voilà...

- Aaaah ! Mercii ! Mais c'est trop bien !

Je lui expliquais ensuite la suite de son cadeau, et il se jeta à mon cou. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je sois jaloux de le savoir si heureux de passer une soirée avec cet homme, mais, j'étais tout de même content que cela lui plaise. Il resta assis sur mes genoux quelque temps, et je ne cessai de l'embrasser. Entre deux, il s'était emparé de ma cuillère et mangeait un morceau de mon tiramisu. Il m'en donna deux cuillères, puis se leva. Je me levai à mon tour et me serrai à nouveau contre lui cherchant à mêler nos souffles. Il m'enlaçait et nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux avant que je ne brise le silence.

- Je t'aime Dashi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Su-chan.

Nous étions heureux et notre bonheur n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je me promettais d'y veiller parce que je ne permettrai jamais à notre amour de s'essouffler. Doucement, je me saisis de sa main et l'entraînai à ma suite vers notre chambre. Comprenant très bien la suite des événements, nous nous sourîmes vicieusement et refermâmes la porte derrière nous.


End file.
